Pour La Survie des Trois
by lovedavidanders
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE: Un éclair, et la vie du futur Mage Noir bascule irrémédiablement...RaR CharmedHP Venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Alors voila... C'est ma 1ere fic, alors soyez indulgent please!... Non, en fait, je veux votre vrai avis sur mon style d'écriture, sur l'histoire... etc Rewiews svp! Je vous répondrais!

Tom se passait de l'eau sur le visage, épuisé.

La veille, il avait fait arrêter Rubeus Hagrid. Le reste de sa journée s'était passé entre quatre murs, à répondre aux questions du Ministère, des professeurs et du directeur. Mais le plus difficile avait été de répondre à Dumbledore, qui gardait constamment un oeil sur lui… Cela devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus agaçant. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas rouvrir la Chambre pour un moment. Un très long moment. Il se séchait le visage, quand il y eu un flash. Jedusor se retourna vivement : dans son lit, était endormie une jeune fille de seize ans. Elle était d'une beauté fascinante, au point que Jedusor se demanda si elle n'était pas Vélane. La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux en remuant légèrement.

Quand elle aperçut Tom, penché sur elle, elle recula brusquement, et un phénomène étrange se produisit : la jeune fille créa un espèce de champ magnétique, qui éjecta Tom à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sonné, celui-ci leva la tête:

-Que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais quand elle aperçut le garçon inerte à l'autre bout de la chambre, elle ferma les yeux, se concentra un instant, et la bulle autour d'elle disparut. Puis elle se leva et se précipita jusqu'au jeune homme :

« Je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolé ! Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Tom la regarda : Elle était sincèrement désolé, certes, mais ne paraissait pas du tout étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

« Euh, non, je crois que ça va aller, mais…

-Écoutez, je suis navrée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler là ! Dites- moi, où sommes nous ?

-Euh… A Poudlard… Pourquoi ?

-Où ça ? demanda t-elle, effrayée par ma réponse.

-Poudlard ! L'école des Sorciers !

-Mais, c'est impossible ! Poudlard a été détruit par Voldemort, il y a deux ans! »

Tom restât interdit : Voldemort était le nom qu'il utilisait, lors de séance de Magie Noire, entre Serpentards.

-Et… en quelle année…sommes nous, demanda t-elle, redoutant d'avance la réponse

-En 1952.

-Non ! Les ordures !

-Quoi ? -Je parle de mes frères ! Chris et Hayatt… Il m'ont renvoyé ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour me protéger. Pour nous protéger.

-De quoi ?

-De Voldemort.

-Mais enfin ! J'y comprends rien, moi… Expliquez vous clairement au moins ! »

La jeune fille souffla, et répondit :

« Ok. Pour commencer, je m'appelle Anaïs. Et toi ? »

Tom décida de ne pas lui dire son vrai nom, de peur de lui donner de mauvaises ides (NdA ; comme de le tuer , par exemple…lol)

« Euh… moi c'est Alex.

-Très bien Alex… Ce que je vais te dire, tu devras le garder pour toi. Si tu en parlais, les conséquences pourraient être terribles ! Moi-même, je ne t'en parles que parce que je maîtrise le sortilège d'Amnésie.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas de baguette !

-Oh ! mais je n'en ai pas besoin ! Écoute, la magie que vous connaissez, n'est que la partie émergente de l'iceberg ! Une, disons une catégorie de personnes, a reçu la faculté de pouvoir exercer la magie, sans avoir nécessairement de baguettes ou autres objets disons ajoutés… Moi, par exemple : je connais des formules, différentes des vôtres, bien entendu, qui me permettent de faire tout ce que vous faites avec vos baguettes… Mais en plus, nous avons des pouvoirs innés… Qui évoluent avec le temps.

-Des pouvoirs ?... Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, ce que tu as vus tout à l'heure est un parfait exemple ! Je peux créer cette bulle autour de moi. Au début, quand j'ai découvert ce pouvoir, je ne le contrôlais pas : il s'enclenchait dès que je me sentais en danger. Et puis, au fil du temps, j'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions : maintenant, je l'enclenche quand je veux !

-Tu en as d'autres, des pouvoirs ?

-Oui, pleins d'autres !

-Ah oui ? Comme…

-En fait, j'ai hérité des Pouvoirs de mes deux parents. Et ça a fait une réaction. »

Tom fronça les sourcils, captivé :

« Une réaction ? A quoi ?

-Oh… en fait, les Lois interdisaient, de par leurs conditions, de se marier. Finalement, non seulement ils sont mariés, mais nous sommes trois enfants! »

Impatient, Tom la pressa : ce n'était pas des souvenirs familiaux qu'il voulaient, mais des détails sur cette magie, totalement différente de la sienne et de tout ce en quoi il avait cru.

« Alors… tu as quoi comme pouvoirs ?

-Je peux figer le temps, faire exploser ou bouger des objets, comme ma mère, j'ai le pouvoir d'éclipse, comme mon père.

-D'éclipse ?

-Oui, je peux disparaître comme ceci… »

Et devant lui, le corps palpable d'Anaïs, devint une nuée de gouttelettes bleues, qui s'envolèrent, et disparurent sous ses yeux comme des bulles. L'instant d'après, le même phénomène se produisit, mais à l'inverse : et Anaïs reparut sous ses yeux émerveillés.

« Et réapparaître comme ça !

-Je vois ça… répondit Tom, bouche bée. Tu m'en réserves encore beaucoup, des surprises ? Ou t'as fini ?

Anaïs rigola. Son visage s'illumina un instant. Tom se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment bien, comme fille… Mais il se reprit : elle n'était encore dans sa chambre, que parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus : plus tard, il pourrait peut-être la rallier à sa cause !

« Désolé de te décevoir, mais j'ai encore d'autres pouvoirs ! Sans compter la Bulle de tout à l'heure…

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai un double astral.

-Petite démo serait pas de refus. »

Anaïs ferma les yeux, et une autre Anaïs apparut juste à côté d'elle en un éclair. Ahuri, Tom essaya de toucher le double de sa main, mais il passa au travers. Un autre éclair, et la fille disparut.

« … D'habitude, je ne suis jamais étonné, mais là ! Ca m'impressionne !

-Ce pouvoir, me demande pas comment je l'ai. Il était à ma tante Prue, morte bien avant ma naissance. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Tom eut envie de la saisir dans ses bras. En cet instant, elle lui parut si faible… Anaïs reprit la parole, plus doucement.

« Et enfin, le dernier : je contrôle le feu.

-Le feu ? -Oui. Je sais allumer ou éteindre un feu, le faire bouger , et je ne brûle pas dans les flammes.

-Eh bah ! Ca fait beaucoup ! Tous les Sorciers de … de ta magie ont autant de pouvoirs ?

-Oh non ! Je suis chanceuse !

-Et… en quoi es-tu chanceuse?

-Je suis une Haliwell.

-Une quoi ?

-Haliwell, c'est mon nom. Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, alors, en quelques mots, ma mère et mes deux tantes ont le Pouvoir des Trois ; C'est-à-dire, qu'ensemble, elles ont tous la puissance nécessaire pour détruire n'importe quel démon.

-Mais comment ?

-Leurs… sang, ou je ne sais quoi… Quelque chose en elle est très puissant, et à elle trois,… Je t'assure, faut pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin ! » rigola Anaïs.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Tom baissa les yeux en réfléchissant : les démons… Elles se battent contre des démons ! Elles sont du côté du bien ! et apparemment, pas nées de la dernière pluie. Ça n'allait pas être facile de les rallier…

« Continues !

-Bah, y'a pas grand-chose à dire d'autre ! Mes deux frères et moi, on a aussi le pouvoir des Trois… On a quelques pouvoirs en commun. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyés ici… Ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque ne nous vole les Trois Pouvoirs… Une fois réunis, et entres de mauvaises mains, ils peuvent se révéler très dangereux !

-Et euh… juste comme ça, par curiosité… Contre qui vous vous battiez ?

-Contre Lord Voldemort.

RaR !

N'OUBLIEZ PAS LE JOLI PETIT BOUTON MYOSOTIS EN BAS A GAUCHE! Merci d'avance! Aude


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la deuxième (petite) partie. **

**Elle est très courte, mais tout est expliqué en bas**.

**Merci !**

! RaR et Annonce à la fin !

Chapitre II : 

Anaïs tourna le verrou de la spacieuse salle de bain. Elle avait beau réfléchir au moyen de retourner à son époque pour aider ses deux frères, elle ne trouvait rien. Aucune formule, ni incantation. Qui sait ce que le Lord Noir faisait subir en ce moment même à Chris et Hayatt. Peut-être que le jeune sorcier, là, euh… comment il avait dit déjà ? Ah oui : Alex. Peut-être qu'Alex pourrait l'aider. Il lui avait paru être intelligent, malgré une certaine froideur.

La première chose qu'elle devait faire, c'était fouiller dans tous les livres de l'Ecole. On disait que la Réserve regorgeait d'ouvrages aussi terribles que passionnants. Sûrement un héritage de Salazar Serpentard. Et pour ça, il lui fallait trouver un uniforme ! Elle ne pourrait pas faire cinq pas tranquille dans les couloirs avec sa bure (pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, une bure est le costume des sorcières au MA).

Après s'être déshabillée, elle se glissa dans la cabine et laissa l'eau brûlante coulée sur elle, avec satisfaction : elle n'avait pas pu prendre de douche chaude depuis bien longtemps ! Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette de bains enroulée autour d'elle. Alex, ou plutôt Tom était assis à un bureau et rédigeait quelque chose… Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de lui et regarda par dessus son épaule.

**« Tu me fais de l'ombre Haliwell »**

Anaïs regarda le dos courbé du jeune homme avec stupéfaction. Ce qu'il avait changé en quelques minutes ! Ce n'était plus le ton intéressé et stupéfait, mais plutôt une indifférence froide. Vexée, Anaïs répliqua :

**« Je ne vais pas rester longtemps ici, alors. Prêtes moi des vêtements. » **

Tom se retourna vers elle. Elle avait dit quoi, là ?

**« Prête-moi de quoi m'habiller ; je ne vais pas sortir comme ça !**

**-Les habits que tu avais tout à l'heure ne…**

**-Non**, le coupa t-elle.

**-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un garçon. Et en plus, je mesure bien une tête de plus que toi…** répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**-Dans ce cas, qu'attends-tu pour aller en chercher à ma taille ? **

Le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer. Aller lui chercher ? Rien que cette phrase le répugnait. Il retourna à son travail et dit :

**« Vas les chercher toi même ! Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. **

**-Oh vraiment, c'est bien que tu le précises : vrai qu'avec ton visage, on pourrait facilement se tromper ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui, là ?** rajouta t-elle lorsque Tom se leva et commença à prendre ses affaires pour aller en cours. **Et je fais comment pour sortir, moi ? »**

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Tom grogna, se retourna et lui dit avec un sourire charmeur :

**« Tu ne fais pas ! Bonne journée. »**

À peine la porte se referma t-elle qu'un coussin atterrit là ou se tenait Jedusor quelques instants plus tôt.

**« Il va me le payer ! » **râla Anaïs.

Puis elle enfila sa bure et entreprit de fouiller les affaires du garçon. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pendant qu'Anaïs cherchait désespérément un souvenir, ou un objet personnel caractéristique de son « hôte», Tom, lui réfléchissait toujours au moyen le plus profitable d'utiliser l'envahisseuse.

Quand elle lui avait dit que c'était par sa faute qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici, il avait eu un choc. C'est vrai, quoi… On a beau être un petit génie aux idées et aux projets très arrêtés, cela fait tout de même un choc de savoir que, dans un avenir pas si lointain que ça, on sera le sorcier le plus craint de toute la communauté sorcière !

Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit… Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Tuer et semer la terreur, c'était ça son projet ? Non, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était l'immortalité et le pouvoir… Être important, et considéré comme tel. Et aussi, être craint… Il fallait se l'avouer, Tom considérait les autres –sorciers, Sang-de-Bourbe , ou Moldus- avec un méprit accablant. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moitié de son potentiel. Et quiconque à sa place aurait réagi comme lui. Seuls les faibles voulaient l'arrêter. Seuls les faibles se liguaient contre lui pour l'empêcher de mettre ses projets à exécution. Et les faibles… il les écraserait tous !

Perdu dans ses pensées sanguinaires, Tom arrivait mécaniquement à son cours préféré : son cours de Potions. Le professeur Shlugorn les attendait, debout devant la salle les bras croisés. Un sourire furtif passa sur son visage quand il aperçut Tom, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours été son préféré, et, il le pressentait, il avait un énorme potentiel. Ce qu'il pourrait faire avec, s'il apprenait à l'utiliser jusqu'au bout… Shlugorn ne voulait pas y penser : il tremblait rien qu'à cette idée…

………………………………………………

Quand Tom retourna dans sa chambre, il trouva une Anaïs hors d'elle, terriblement vexée, mais aussi avec une lueur interrogative dans le regard. Elle attaqua :

« Que fait ce journal vierge dans ton bureau ? dit elle, triomphante.

Tom lui arracha le petit livre des mains. Si elle avait vu son nom inscrit au dos, il était mort.

« Il est à un ami », marmonna t-il.

Anaïs ne sembla pas convaincue par la réponse du Serpentard, mais elle ne releva pas. Après tout, s'il été froid et distant, cela ne la regardait en rien.

« Il faut que j'aille parler au professeur Dumbleedore. »

A ces mots, Tom sursauta.

« Dumbledore ? Oh… Tu vas avoir du mal : il est parti la semaine dernière, et personne ne sait quand il rentrera. Mais si tu veux, je peux essayer de me renseigner… »

Anaîs grogna. Pas de chance. Et puis, ce Jedusor était assez spécial, et d'humeur vraiment très changeante. Accepter son offre soudaine et lui faire confiance ? Cette solution n'enchantait guère la jeune Haliwell… Mais d'un autre côté, s'attirer ses foudres si elle refusait ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Elle décida d'acquiescer, mais de chercher Dumbledore parallèlement.

Deux précautions valaient sûrement mieux qu'une.

RaR :

**Crystal yuy **: Aaaahhh ! Ma première revieweuse ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Désolé pour ton mal de tête : je suis nouvelle sur et c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours évident !

La suite de la fic ? Je l'envisage pas avant un petit moment, comme je l'explique après, mais pourquoi pas… Ce que je sais, c'est que je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire de « Harry et Cie » (lol !) dans cette histoire.

Tu es perfectionniste ? Tant mieux ! On en a besoin ! au moins, tu es franche. Et ça fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous.

Gotika : Espèce de méchante petite sadique Marinette salopette ! lol

T'as pas honte ? lol. Nan, je déconne.

Et bah tu vas être contente de l'annonce ! N'oublies pas : c'est très facile de critiquer… surtout quand on écrit pas soi-même ! lol

J'attends ta fic avec impatience ! lol

  

**Bon, alors je vous le dis tout de suite, plusieurs personnes m'ont conseillé d'arrêter cette fic pour le moment, et de continuer l'autre « Je te tiens, tu me tiens… » . **

**Et puis comme j'ai pas du tout d'inspiration pour celle-là, à priori, je vais pas la continuer avant… longtemps. **

Bisoux !

Aude


End file.
